LoveHate Letter
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: "Berikan ini pada wanita di dekat rumahmu"/"Shinra..! Hei pakar cinta..!"/"Shizu-chan baka!"/"Kenapa?"/"Agar Shizu-chan menderita!" [BL. OOC/ Birthday fic yang gagal untuk Shourai Sugi]


**BIRTHDAY FIC BUAT SHOURAI SUGI! Oke, cerita ini gak ada hubungannya sama Ultah kan? Ya sudahlah..**

**Sora kembali dengan membawa virus Shizaya..! Abis nonton Durarara! Sora jadi jatuh cinta sama pairing ini~ Dan POV disini akan teruuus berubah, PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK TULISAN YANG DI****_BOLD_****.**

**#IZAYA POV**

Aku mencintai Shizu-chan.

Pertemuanku denganya di SMP Raira membuatku percaya pada yang namanya 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'

Sementara begitu bertemu denganku, Shizu-chan sepertinya malah percaya '_hate at first sight_'

Sedih banget yah?

Aku mencintai Shizu-chan, sungguh.

Sudah berapa tahun aku memendam perasaan ini, sambil bermain 'kejar-kejaran' dengan Shizu-chan?

Oke, yang tadi memang klise banget.

Aku betul-betul mencintai Shizu-chan.

Walaupun secara fisik Aku dikejar oleh Shizu-chan yang melempariku dengan benda-benda tak wajar, secara batin, Aku lah yang mengejar Shizu-chan.

Hatiku mengejar hati Shizu-chan.

Terus mengejar Shizu-chan, sementara mulut mengubah kata 'cinta' menjadi 'benci'.

_"Aku mencintai Shizu-chan!"_

Kalimat itulah yang dalam khayalanku terus kuucapkan pada Shizu-chanku tersayang. Dan berharap Shizu-chan akan membalas dengan kalimat yang sama.

Walaupun hal itu tidak juga terjadi.

Mulut sialan—menurutku—itu mengubahnya menjadi,

"Aku benci Shizu-chan!"

Malah kalimat itu yang dibalas oleh Shizu-chan.

"Memangnya aku tidak membencimu heh, Izaya!?"

Diikuti sebuah bak sampah yang melayang kearahku.

Shizu-chan memang gak peka!

Aku mencintai Shizu-chan, jadi kenapa Shizu-chan membenciku?

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan.

Jadi kenapa takdir memberiku jalan yang tidak kuinginkan seolah menertawakan perasaanku?

Atau,

Mungkin aku sendirilah yang memilih jalan ini.

Karena,

Jika aku tak bisa jadi orang paling yang dia cintai, aku akan jadi orang yang paling dia benci,

Pikiran bodoh kan? Hahaha..

* * *

Aku berjalan sendirian di jalan Ikebukuro, menikmati masa damaiku jalan-jalan disana sebelum Shizu-chan muncul dan melempariku dengan _streetsign_ terdekat. Di saat yang kukira akan damai itulah terdengar suara Shizu-chan memanggilku dan masa damaiku yang baru dimulai 10 menit yang lalu selesai. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini bukanlah teriakan yang seperti:

_"Izaya.!"_

Atau,

_"Mati kau, Izaya..!"_

Atau juga,

_"Berani sekali kau datang kesini lagi, Izaya.!?"_

Tidak, kali ini hanya panggilan biasa. Karena itulah, Aku makin penasaran. Mungkin masa damaiku belum lenyap. Walaupun asik juga sih kalau lenyap. Kejar-kejaran keliling Ikebukuro. Bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu, aku lagi menganggur nih.. Yah, tiap ngangur aku pasti jalan-jalan mencari Shizu-chan, untuk mengisi waktu dengan kebahagiaan. Loh kok bertaruh nyawa kebahagiaan?

"Izaya, ketemu juga..!"

Aku nyengir iseng melihat pemuda pirang yang mendatangiku dengan baju _bartender_, "Shizu-chan mencariku? Tumben~"

Beberapa kedutan muncul di dahi Shizu-chan sebelum dia menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Tangannya mulai meremas pelan bungkus rokoknya. Hahaha.. Ayo marah, Shizu-chan. Marahlah dan ayo kita main kejar-kejaran lagi~ aku sedang bosan~

Tapi minta tolong pada seseorang harus disertai sopan santun. Kutipan dari siapa ya? Aku saja lupa, apalagi Shizu-chan. Otaknya tak mungkin mengingat hal yang kami pelajari di SMP!

"Izaya, aku mau minta tolong,"

Aku menengok dengan seringaian andalanku, membuat bungkus rokok di tangan Shizu-chan hancur teremas sebagai korban pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Minta tolong apa, Shi-zu-chan~?" tanyaku lagi, membuat rokok Shizu-chan hancur.

Tarik napas Shizu-chan, tarik napas.. Rokok lumayan mahal loh.. Tapi kurang asik sih kalau kau tidak marah.

"Kau kenal Marie Yuzakawa?" Tanya Shizu-chan sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

**[Sora: Marie Itu OC, jangan dicari beneran ya..]**

Aku teringat wanita yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku. Tapi yah.. Bukan Aku namanya kalau tidak mengisengi Shizu-chan.

"Informasiku mahal, Shizu-chan~"

"Jangan banyak omong, kutu, aku tau dia tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganmu. Kamar 519."

"Kenapa gak antar sendiri?"

"Kalau aku bisa, kenapa harus minta tolong, bodoh?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Shizu-chan mengataiku bodoh? Lihat, di toilet sana ada cermin, kalau aku bodoh, Shizu-chan apa?

"Shizu-chan yakin mau aku yang mengantarnya~? Aku tidak menjamin keselamatan surat ini lo~"

Berbagai ide muncul di kepalaku untuk mengerjai Shizu-chan. Surat ini, tergantung isinya, kan bisa dipakai macam-macam untuk mengerjai orang? Duh, belum apa-apa sudah niat buruk.

"Menurutku informan bisa dipercaya," jawab Shizu-chan dengan tenangnya.

DEG. Sial.

Shizu-chan payah, jangan sembarangan bicara di depan orang yang menyukaimu dong! Pikiranku langsung kosong tau! Yah, itu memang kalimat biasa, kenyataannya, informan memang harus bisa dipercaya. Tapi emosi kan bisa mengubah segalanya? Terutama cinta yang bisa mengubah kalimat biasa menjadi jauh lebih luar biasa.

Yah, aku mulai dramatisasi.

Aku menunduk, sekedar berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi dan telingaku yang memanas. Shizu-chan baka! Aku tahu kau tidak pintar-pintar amat, tapi jangan bicara dengan enteng begitu dong!

Shizu-chan mengangguk, "Baguslah, antarkan surat ini padanya,"

Dalam keadaan kayang karena bingung, aku mengangguk saja. Tanpa memikirkan kenapa Shizu-chan memberi surat itu pada Marie.

* * *

Setelah aku sampai di depan pintu kamar 519, barulah berbagai pertanyaan menyerangku.

Kenapa Shizu-chan memberi surat pada seorang wanita?

Itu bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan Shizu-chan.

Setidaknya Shizu-chan yang kukenal.

Apa maksud kalian aku tidak mengenal Shizu-chan sebaik yang kukira?

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama! Aku tahu segalanya tentang Shizu-chan! Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Shizu-chan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kisah cinta indah yang sering terlihat di TV.

Sok sekali, padahal aku sendiri jarang nonton TV.

Fakta yang menyedihkan bagiku, tapi itu benar.

Bukan fakta yang aku jarang nonton TV, tapi soal Shizu-chan! Aku sih tidak peduli soal TV. Berita? Aku tahu segalanya! Untuk apa TV? Mereka hanya menampilkan gosip-gosip palsu dan tak penting, beda jauh denganku! Ah sudahlah, lagipula tidak penting.

Kembali ke surat itu.

Aku tahu ini OOC, tapi aku takut pada kemungkinan yang ada di kepalaku. Maksudku, Shizu-chan mungkin selama ini begitu, tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis. Stop, bukannya dia homo, andai dia homo, tak akan ada yang kupusingkan. Tapi dia tak tertarik pada ro-man-sa.. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, berapa sih umur Shizu-chan? Bukan hal aneh kalau dia suka pada seorang wanita.

Aku selalu berharap, andai aku wanita. Stop lagi, jangan mikir aneh-aneh ya.

Kalau aku wanita, akan kubuat Shizu-chan jatuh cinta padaku! Aku tak akan seperti wanita bodoh murahan diluar sana yang jatuh cinta pada siapa saja, dan menerima cinta dari siapa saja! Untukku, hanya ada Shizu-chan!

Jadi, jika kalian jadi aku, apa yang akan kalian pikirkan tentang surat ini?

Tidak tidak, jangan jadi aku. Jangan jadi setan tukang nyengir yang hobinya ngerjain orang. Jadilah seorang gadis SMU yang sedang jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya, dan bayangkan jika kakak kelasmu memintamu memberikan surat pada gadis tetanggamu.

Jika begitu, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?

Itulah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Eh, tidak tahu? Tebak sendiri, aku tidak mau mengatakannya! Memangnya kalian tidak pernah merasakan hal macam itu? Kasihan deh~

* * *

**#Normal POV**

Izaya berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, sebelah tangannya memegang surat yang dititipkan Shizuo padanya. Surat yang mengantar dilema di hatinya. Surat dari Shizuo untuk seorang wanita di suatu kamar di apartemen ini. Surat yang harusnya dia antar, karena orang tersayangnya sudah mempercayakan surat ini padanya.

Jadi kenapa, sekarang surat itu tercabik kecil-kecil dan serpihannya terbang keluar jendela? Entah, Izaya tidak tahu.

Kenapa tangan pucat Izaya mengayunkan pisau yang selalu dibawanya demi keamanan diri itu, untuk merobek surat pembawa dilema itu? Pisau itu harusnya untuk melindungi diri, bukan untuk melindungi hati dan perasaan. Kau dengar aku, Izaya?

Izaya mulai memikirkan banyak hal.

Kenapa Shizuo menitipkan surat itu padanya? Maksudnya, hei, dia informan. Mengantar barang harusnya tugas Celty..

"Shizu-chan baka," rutuknya pelan.

Karena bingung, terlalu banyak perasaan yang mengacaukan pikirannya, Izaya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

Berjalan-jalan, mungkin, akan membantunya menjernihkan perasaan.

Begitulah yang Izaya duga. Ternyata berjalan-jalan pada Malam minggu di kota hanya membuatnya merasa makin buruk. Melihat pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan _lovey-dovey_nya membuatnya ingin pergi ke Ikebukuro dan mengisengi Shizuo. Membuatnya rindu Shizuo, kalau kalian belum mengerti.

"Ah..! Sial..!" Izaya berseru frustasi sambil berjongkok dan memegangi dahinya, lalu mulai tertawa gila. Persetan dengan OOC. Persetan dengan dikira orang gila. Persetan jika seseorang melaporkan keberadaan orang gila pada satpam. Tunggu, yang terakhir dia peduli.

'Informan Gila' kan gelar yang sangat fenomenal bagi seorang Izaya Orihara. Mana mau dia mendapatkan gelar macam itu?

"Ma, kakak itu kenapa?" terdengar suara anak kecil yang bingung melihat adegan dramatisasi Izaya.

"Hush, jangan deket-deket, dek,"

Oke, perkataan si Ibu membuat Izaya kembali sadar kalau dia diperhatikan. Dan sadar kalau dari kejauhan, sepasang petugas keamanan sedang berjalan kearahnya. Izaya berdiri, hendak pulang, lalu terdengar suara.

"Izaya..!"

Oh, si dokter gila memanggil.

"Shinra.." gumam Izaya malas. Dia hendak berbalik dan kembali ke apartemennya, lalu terpikir.

_Shinra + Celty = LOVE!_

_Shizuo + Izaya = ?_

Muncul ide yang mungkin terbilang cemerlang di otak Izaya yang sedang agak error.

"Shinra..! Hei dokter cinta~!" seru Izaya yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan cerianya pada Shinra. Panggilan yang absurd tadi... Kira-kira apa artinya ya?

"Izaya, mau temani aku? Celty sedang kerja, belum pulang," Tanya Shinra sambil menarik lengan jaket Izaya dan menariknya ke minimarket terdekat.

* * *

"Shinra, bagaimana Celty?" Tanya Izaya memulai pembicaraan, tangan kanannya memegang gelas kertas kopi yang Shinra belikan karena Izaya mau menemaninya.

"Eh..? Tentu saja dia cantik, seperti biasanya! Walaupun masih sering salah saat memasak, belakangan ini dia juga sering pulang lama, sepertinya dia sibuk ya.. Aku jadi kesepian…"

Izaya menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah, sepertinya.

"Maksudku bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Izaya, meralat pertanyaan sebelumnya.

".. Entahlah~? Tidak memburuk sih, tapi juga tidak membaik, kok.." jawab Shinra enteng, lalu menyeruput kopinya sendiri.

"He.." begitulah reaksi Izaya.

Hening sejenak, Shinra memperhatikan wajah Izaya lekat-lekat.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya?" tanyanya.

Sial. Shinra pandai sekali menebaknya. Izaya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya kau dan Celty bisa dekat?" Tanya Izaya _to the point_.

Shinra berpikir sejenak, Izaya menatapnya, mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus.

Menunggu.

Dan.. Menunggu.

"Ah.. Jangan-jangan.. Ada orang yang kausukai ya?"

Sukseslah Izaya tersedak kopi panas dan terbatuk-batuk. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah memberi Izaya tebakan yang ketepatannya berhasil membuat tersedak.

"Loh? Aku benar ya?" Tanya Shinra santai. Merasa gak berdosa.

"Diam kau Shinra," Hanya itu yang bisa Izaya katakan.

"Tenang.. aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun kok.. Jadi?"

Izaya bingung mau jawab apa.

Saat Izaya hendak menjawab, Shinra kembali menyela.

"Katakan padanya sebelum terlambat ya. Beda dengan Celty, orang yang kau sukai bisa mati kan?" ujar Shinra lalu dia membuka ponselnya. Dan terjkejut saat melihatnya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi Celty pulang! Aku duluan ya," Shinra langsung berbalik pulang. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, dia menengok kearah Izaya, seolah ada yang kelupaan, dan berkata.

"Katakan padanya sebelum terlambat! Itu maksudku!" seru Shinra, lalu melambai pada Izaya dan pergi.

Dan nasihat Shinra membuat Izaya makin dilema.

Cara Shinra berteriak seperti itu di tempat umum juga membuat Izaya dilema karena kemungkinan menyebarnya gosip tidak jelas tentang dirinya. Bisa gawat kalau gosip aneh menyebar tentang dirinya.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam dan Izaya masih berkeliaran di apartemennya. Izaya tidak bisa tidur. Terus saja berkeliling kamar. Bingung mau ngapain. Diliriknya lemari, ada sebotol sake yang tinggal setengah. Izaya ingat dia pernah menemukan Yagiri tertidur karena mabuk, langsung saja dia usir dan sakenya lupa dia buang.

Persetan dengan kesehatan tubuhnya, Izaya ambil botol itu dan dituangnya ke gelas.

Sepertinya banyak orang yang minum untuk menghilangkan stress. Malam ini saja, izinkan Izaya untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Izinkan Izaya jatuh derajat menjadi orang biasa. Izinkan dia merasakan depresi sebagai orang biasa.

Satu gelas.

Dua gelas.

Dan kepala Izaya mulai pusing.

Tiga gelas.

Dan kesadarannya makin memudar.

Empat gelas.

Lima menit kemudian, sudah mulai terdengarlah suara napas pelan dari mulut Izaya yang tertidur, dengan bekas sake yang tumpah di karpet. Jarang minum, minum sebentar langsung tertidur.

* * *

##A Certain Somewhere in Ikebukuro##

Pemuda pirang berjas bartender terlihat duduk di taman dengan sang _Headless Rider_. Dari wajahnya, terlihat kekesalan yang membuat siapapun tak berani mengusik sang monster Ikebukuro.

[_Jelaskan sekali lagi_] pinta Celty.

Shizuo menggeram frustasi, "Intinya adalah, aku ragu Izaya menyampaikan pesanku!" serunya kesal.

[_Hanya itu?_]

"Ya. itu dia anehnya. Hanya itu saja!" Shizuo frustasi maksimum.

[_Mungkin kau kelelahan_]

"Ayolah Celty.."

[_Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan pergi ke rumah Izaya_]

"Kau bercanda!? Aku tak mungkin pergi kesana!"

[_Kau ingin jawaban kan?_]

"Memang, tapi…"

Celty memotong.

[_Kau mau dimarahi Tom lagi?_]

"Sama sekali tidak!"

[_Kalau begitu pergilah ke rumah Izaya_]

"Tapi Celty.."

[_Aku harus pulang, nanti Shinra cemas_]

Shizuo menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah.."

[_Jangan sembrono pada orang seperti Izaya_]

"Ya, ya, aku tahu.." jawab Shizuo sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbalik pergi kearah Shinjuku.

Ke rumah musuh bebuyutannya tersayang.

Eh, tersayang? Maaf Shizuo, Sora salah ketik.

* * *

Di depan apartemen Izaya. Yah, disanalah Shizuo berdiri.

Lebih tepatnya, disanalah Shizuo sudah berdiri selama 2 jam dan mengetuk pintu.

Salah lagi, dia _menggedor_ pintu.

Dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Apa yang dilakukannya sih!?" protes Shizuo sambil menendang pintu apartemen Izaya. Ajaibnya, pintu yang harusnya terkunci rapat itu terbuka pelan.

Bagi yang menyangka ini kejadian mistis, kalian akan temukan jawabannya dengan melihat selot kunci yang bengkok parah.

Benar-benar _super power_.

Hening sejenak.

Shizuo berpikir sebentar, "Secara teknis, aku baru saja menjebol pintu rumah orang kan?"

Tidak takut _security_, Shizuo memutuskan masuk. Menurutnya toh, hanya rusak segini kok. Paling besok juga sudah betul. Izaya kan termasuk orang berduit.

Akhirnya setelah masuk ke ruang besar di apartemen Izaya, Shizuo menemukan Izaya yang tertidur di sofa. Plus botol sake yang sudah kosong, sebagian isinya tumpah ke karpet. Di sebelah gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah ada pisau lipat yang biasa dibawa Izaya. Tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah sosok berambut hitam yang tertidur itu.

Ini aneh, setahu Shizuo Izaya bukanlah seorang pemabuk.

"Kau tidak punya _sense_ pertahanan diri ya, Izaya? Tidur di tempat begini.." gerutu Shizuo melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu tertidur karena mabuk di sofa. Ya, ini kesempatan hebat untuk membunuh Izaya.

Shizuo menampar pelan pipi Izaya, dia tidak bangun.

Tapi ada yang disadarinya saat menyentuh pipi Izaya.

Pipi Izaya basah.

Kenyataan yang membuat syok bagi Shizuo. Seorang Izaya ditemukan mabuk karena galau, dengan bekas-bekas nangis masih ada di pipinya.

"Yah.. Ini agak.. sesuatu.." gumam Shizuo.

Bibir Izaya bergerak pelan dalam tidur, membentuk gumaman yang tidak terdengar.

Menyadari hal itu, Shizuo mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Izaya. Tapi yang didengarnya adalah suatu igauan yang luar biasa.

"Shizu-chan.."

Begitu gumam Izaya.

Shizuo kehilangan kata-kata

Izaya mengigau menyebut nama Shizuo saat tidur karena mabuk.

Wow.

Tapi ada lanjutannya.

"Shizu-chan baka~"

.

.

Shizuo kembali hening. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, Izaya masih berniat mencari masalah dengan Shizuo? Kau tidak takut mati ya Izaya. Ya, kau pasti tidak takut mati, karena kau belum bangun juga saat Shizuo menggenggam sofa tempatmu tidur, berniat melemparnya keluar jendelamu yang besar.

"IZAYA..!"

#**IZAYA POV**

Loh? Aku dimana? Rasanya tadi aku sedang minum di sofa. Duh, kepalaku pusing..

Oh ya, mungkin aku tertidur, dan ini mimpi! Itu kesimpulan termudah, ya aku tahu. Tapi paling masuk akal kok!

Heh, ya, pasti mimpi. Pasti!

Tidak mungkin ini dunia nyata, di dunia nyata tak mungkin ini terjadi. Pemandangan di hadapanku ini, tak mungkin terjadi. Tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena itu, ini pasti mimpi!

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang kulihat di mimpi ini? Sosok Shizu-chan yang berjalan di taman dengan Marie. Sial. Secemas itukah aku? Sampai terbawa mimpi.

Yap. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ini pasti mimpi. Karena tak mungkin hal macam ini terjadi di dunia nyata. Kenapa? Karena aku tak akan membiarkannya! Tak akan kubiarkan. Aku tak akan bilang aku rela mengorbankan kebahagiaanku demi kebahagiaan Shizu-chan.

Aku akan bahagia. Dan Shizu-chan akan bahagia bersamaku.

"Marie.."

"Shizuo.."

Kedua sejoli dalam mimpi itu saling memeluk di bawah hujan salju tipis ini. Sementara aku, hanya melihat dari kejauhan, tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu bicara. Hanya.., berdiri disini. Sendirian.

Sial. Mimpi ini mulai melenceng. Walaupun aku tahu ini hanya mimpi, rasanya tetap sakit.

Dan tanpa kusadari, air matakulah yang menghangatkan diriku di tengah dinginnya mimpi ini. Air mata panas yang mengaliri pipi pucatku. Kuharap 'tubuh asli'ku tak ikut menangis.

Kedua pasanyan itu terus memanggil nama satu sama lain, lalu saat kusadari, ada satu kata berbeda yang terkesan menginterupsi kemesraan dua pasangan mimpi itu.

"IZAYA..!"

Hei, itu suara Shizu-chan.

Memanggilku, bukan memanggil wanita itu. Lebih tepatnya, membentak menyebut namaku.

Dan saat itu, rasanya ada lubang dibawah kakiku, dan aku terjatuh. Jatuh, jauh ke dalah lubang hitam, dan akhirnya tubuhku mendarat dengan keras di permukaan yang lembut.

#**Normal POV**

Izaya terjatuh dari sofa yang dengan mudahnya diangkat oleh Shizuo. Iris merah Izaya tersentak terbuka karena benturan antara tubuh kecilnya dan lantai berkarpet.

"Heh, kau sudah bangun ya?" ujar Shizuo sambil menjatuhkan sofa yang tadinya hendak dia lempar keluar jendela. Fiuh, untung tokoh utama kita belum terlempar keluar jendela dan tewas terbanting di aspal.

"Shizu-chan.." ujar Izaya, masih setengah tidur dan efek mabuk masih melekat.

"Cepat bangun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" ujar Shizu-chan sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kenapa Shizu-chan kesini?"

"Karena balasan suratku belum ada juga."

Izaya terdiam. Baru saja dia bermimpi buruk. Rasanya seperti memimpikan neraka, lalu saat terbangun ternyata dia ada di surga palsu, dan terjatuh lagi ke neraka.

"Suratnya hilang," jawab Izaya singkat. Shizuo tetap berpegang teguh pada ekspresinya yang galak dan tenang.

"Hilang atau kau robek?" Tanya Shizuo.

**TBC**

**Kenapa jadi TBC? Niatnya one-shot nih… Abis Sora bingung mau happy end atau sad end, jadi putus dulu, sambung lain kali~ /plak**

**Dan ini Sora bikin Birthday Fic TBC, gak ada nyambungnya sama Uoang Tahun, Sora gak bilang sama Shourai Sugi pula. Lah buat apa ya ini fic ditulis? Sora begok -..- Sepanjang Sora menjelajahi FFN, belom pernah nemu Birthday fic yang TBC ._.**


End file.
